Inuyasha & Kagome: Official dog watchers?
by Nanook the Wolf Princess
Summary: Kagome & Inuyasha get stuck home alone watching Kagome’s friend's dog. But what happens when Inuyasha gets educated on dating? Read and find out, Please R&R (ONE SHOT)


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *tear*  
  
A/N  
  
Hello all thank you for reading my FF. It is my first so if you don't like it please tell me if you do then please tell me ;) And I am sorry to say but I have only seen a hand full of Inuyasha episodes so if I get something wrong please don't kill me :8 Anyways, one more thing my grammar and sentence structure SUX so ignore any mistakes. And don't for get this is a ONE SHOT. Ok I think that's it ENJOY!!!  
  
Inuyasha & Kagome: Official dog watchers??  
  
Inuyasha's ears shot up as Kagome's sent drifted throw the air to his nose. "Kagome's back!" he was gone just as soon as words where out of his mouth. Sango, Miroku walked to the well at there own pace. Shippou rode on Sango's shoulder with Kara trailing close behind.  
  
"Hey, where's your bag??? Aren't you staying???" Inuyasha questioned his excitement dying away. "Well, hello to you to Inuyasha!" Kagome said bit perturbed.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Shippou shouted and jumped into her arms like always. "Good evening Lady Kagome." Miroku greeted her and she smiled at him.  
  
"I afraid I cant stay for long." "WHY THE HELL NOT" Inuyasha screamed cutting her of. "Inuyasha, that is what she is trying to tell us if you would shut up and listen. Please, continue Lady Kagome."  
  
"Thank you, Miroku." She said and started again. "I'm afraid I can't stay for long because my friend, Timica, asked to care for her uhhh. pet while she was away. It was fine until I found out that mom, Souta, and grandpa where going to visit my aunt tonight"  
  
"So, what does that have to do with you?" Inuyasha whined "Understand, Inuyasha, Sasha can't be alone for to long so I must stay home with her until tomorrow when they get home."  
  
"Home alone???" Inuyasha's ears perked up "Yes, my time is different I'll be fine on my own. But you can spend the night at my house if you want."  
  
Inuyasha blinked "What the hell she wants me to spend the night at her house?? No way she just being nice." Coming to this silent conclusion he said "What??? No, I'll just wait here for you to come back."  
  
With that he turned and started to walk away "Ok, see ya later guys." Kagome walked towards the well and sighed as she jumped in "I know you herd that!!" Shippou's voice stopped Inuyasha  
  
"Ya, so?" he spoke with out turning around. "Something is wrong don't you want to know what??" Inuyasha turned around and went to face the Kitsune still preached on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Why, should I care??" he snorted "Oh, come on Inuyasha we all know that you care about her." Miroku spoke from beside Sango "Shut up Monk!" he barked "Its true, Inuyasha, other wise you wouldn't want to kill Kouga for taking her so bad." Sango was right and he knew it. "Fine, I'll go just to get away from you guys." That was it with one leap he was headed down the well.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome herd a thud of the door as Inuyasha came out and she spun around. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she asked confused "What's wrong?" he asked completely disregarding her question.  
  
"What?? Nothing I'm fine." She swallowed and turned around. She started walking toward the house but ran smack into Inuyasha. "You're lying." Kagome looked up into his beautiful golden eyes that held concern she never seen before.  
  
"He cares!! He relay wants to know!!" She thought before she spoke "All right! I'm going to be home alone and. and I wanted you to spend the night cuz its going to be lonely." She said it all rather fast and shaky but Inuyasha got it all.  
  
She walked around him and started towards the house again. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked still in a state of shock. "If you want to, Inuyasha." She kept walking "I've got plenty of Ramen." It was almost an after thought but it got Inuyasha.  
  
"May I stay?" he asked at her side in an instant. Kagome just giggled as that made they finished the walk to her house.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sasha! I'm back." Kagome shouted as they entered the house. All of a sudden a beautiful pure breed Siberian Husky came bounding up to Kagome. "Uhhh. you didn't tell me it was a DOG!!"  
  
"Oh, ya I know. Sorry but I didn't want you to get offended." Inuyasha snorted "But she's really smart watch this. Sasha, stand" she stood up on her back legs "Good girl, now lay down."  
  
Inuyasha watched here comply "Ok, now sit up." Sasha did as she was told but it also sent Inuyasha plummeting towards the ground. "Inuyasha, oh god I'm sorry I forgot." She knelt beside him and held back, Sasha, who was excitedly licking his face.  
  
Inuyasha groaned and sat up rubbing his head. Kagome bit her bottom lip and stood up. "Well, um. I'm going to go start super. Come on Sasha!" she headed towards the kitchen and Inuyasha followed her.  
  
"Hey" She said as she got out a pot to boil some water "I think I'm am going to take a shower and change while the water boils." She looked at Sasha then back at Inuyasha "Could watch her for me?"  
  
"Uhhh. ya sure." He looked at the dog "Great thanks." She headed up the stairs to her room to get some close.  
  
When she turned to leave Inuyasha was in the door "What's her name?" he asked he hadn't been listening "Oh, its Sasha" she smiled "Sasha, that's strange name."  
  
"Its Russian, it means 'Defender of men'" she explained "Oh, k." with that he headed down stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time Kagome got out of the shower the water was indeed boiling so she went and put the noodles in. Then she looked for Inuyasha.  
  
He was in the middle of living room with Sasha. They sat staring at one another nether flinching or even blinking.  
  
Kagome came around the corner and hushed Sasha. She crept up behind Inuyasha and lunged her self onto Inuyasha back. Inuyasha yelped and smashed into the floor.  
  
"You could have just said the damn s-word." He grumbled and sat up sending Kagome falling backwards onto the floor. "Ya, but that was more fun." she smiled  
  
"What were you doing any ways some kinda male dominance thing?" she sat up and Inuyasha turned around. "NO, she's a dog!! I am NOT a dog, I'm a DEMON!!! There is differences you know."  
  
Kagome giggled "Ya, but she as smart as you." Inuyasha snorted "I could all that stuff!!" he rolled his golden eyes "Oh, ya prove it." One ear went up and one went down "What??"  
  
Kagome sat up straight "Ok, lay down." He backed up and lay down on the floor. "Good boy, now roll over" he rolled over "All right now, beg." She crossed her arms still siting on the floor.  
  
"What, a dog cant beg for something!!" He sat up "Oh, yes they can. Sasha beg for Inuyasha." She said to Sasha  
  
Sasha, came over and sat in front of Inuyasha. she pined her ears back and gave him her sad I'm-going-to-cry-if-you-don't-feed-me look. "Oh, heck I can do that."  
  
He walked over to Kagome and sat down dogie style in front of her. Then he laid his ears against his head and gave her a look so full of hurt and pain it made her want to cry.  
  
Kagome was trapped in his golden gaze for around a minute throw it seemed like an eternity.  
  
*Ding-Dong*  
  
The door bell zapped her awake "I'M COMEING!!" She yelled and looked at Inuyasha and patted him on the head "Good Boy, Do you want a treat?" she giggled and stood up.  
  
"Please, put on one of Souta's hats or stay out of site." She said on her way to the door. "Hojo" she groaned as she looked throw the peephole. She opened the door.?  
  
"Hi, Hojo." She tried to smile "Hello, Kagome." He said brightly "How, are you? I herd you were going to home a lone with Timica's dog, and I wanted to make sure you were ok with your asthma and all."  
  
Kagome mentally rolled her eyes "Oh, gampa!!" "Oh, I am fine, and I'm not exactly alone." As if on Que. Inuyasha appeared in the doorway with one of Souta's baseball caps on.  
  
"Hojo, this is, Inuyasha, and Inuyasha, this is my friend form school Hojo." Hojo came in the house and they shook hands. Kagome closed the door and they all stood in silence for minute. Then, Inuyasha, nose twitched "Kagome, our Ramen?"  
  
"OH, NO, I forgot." She ran off to the kitchen, Inuyasha, Hojo, and Sasha slowly walked. Inuyasha wondered if Jojo was going stay and eat HIS Romen. Hojo wondered who this strange guy was and what did he mean by 'OUR Ramen'.  
  
"I think it will be, ok." She smiled as they came in to the kitchen. "Hojo, would you like to stay for dinner?" she made her self be plight. "Well, I would love to but I told my mom I would be home."  
  
"Oh, ok then I will walk you to the door." She looked at Inuyasha as she walked pasted him "Inuyasha, you stay here."  
  
Kagome opened the door Hojo, steeped outside and turned around. "Are you going to be ok? I could come back after dinner?" Kagome smiled at his concern "No, I'll be ok Inuyasha wont let anything hurt me."  
  
"Are you sure I don't trust that guy! When is he going to leave?" Kagome swallowed "Ummm. were going to watch a movie so I not sure." She sounded nerves to her self at lest "Well, ok I'll call you later, bye."  
  
"Later" Kagome closed the door and went to the kitchen. "Why, did you tell him I am leaving?" Inuyasha asked taking off his hat. "Well, in my time boys and girls don't spend the night at each others houses and especially not when your parents are gone.  
  
"Why?" he asked innocently "Ummm. people will think bad stuff besides, Hojo, kinda has a major crush on me." She blushed little as she handed Inuyasha is Romen. He still wondered what a crush was but decided to leave that to another time.  
  
"Are we going to watch a movie?" He asked following Kagome to the living room. "Sure, what do you want to watch?" She opened the video cabinet "I don't know."  
  
"Lets watch 'Shanghai Nights' my favorite actor is in it 'Jackie Chan'" She popped the video into the VCR. Then she sat down next to Inuyasha on the couch and started on her noodles.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome starched as the movie ended and she moved to rewind it. "Hey, its just nine 'o' clock lets watch another one." Inuyasha smiled and nodded "Ok, I got an idea lets turn off all the lights and watch a horror flick?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't rely under stand but it sounded like fun so he agreed. "Ok, but let's put up our dishes and get some popcorn. They headed for the kitchen and Inuyasha decided this was a good time for his question.  
  
"Kagome what's a rush and what's Jojo going to do with it?" Kagome pondered the question trying to figure out what he meant. "Oh, you mean a 'crush' and his name is Hojo."  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, a crush isn't a weapon or any thing its more like a feeling." Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "This is not going to be easy" Kagome decided to wash the dishes while she explained.  
  
"Ok, let's use an example, Hojo & Timica. Now, lets say Hojo has a Crush on Timica so he can go ask her out on a date." "Date???" Kagome, shied and shook her head "I'll explain that in a sec. Pass me that bowl."  
  
"Ok, if Timica, likes Hojo, then she will agree to go out with him and then they will become Girlfriend and boyfriend. I'll explain that to, now if Timica doesn't like Hojo, then she can say no and if Hojo wants he can ask again later."  
  
"Dose all of this make sense so far?" She asked finishing the last dish. "I think so." He sounded little unsure but Kagome was doing her best. "Ok, let's go to the living room and I'll finish."  
  
Once they were seated comfortably on the cough Kagome continued. "A Date is when two people go see a movie, or eat out somewhere, or just hang out. When you have girlfriend or boyfriend that means you can talk on the phone for hours and pass notes at school and snuggle on the cough while watch movies and stuff like that."?  
  
They sat there in silence while all this sunk in. "Kagome do you want a boyfriend?" He looked up at her with a questioning look.  
  
"Maybe, some times" she looked away "Why?" He was so innocent and clueless she couldn't help but answer. "Well, at school everyone always talks about what their boyfriends bought them and where they went over the weekend and stuff."  
  
"That's it??" he said razing one eyebrow. "No, I also miss having someone to talk to at any time of the day of night. And feeling safe in my guys arms or even kissing." She still wasn't looking at him but he could smell her sadness.  
  
"So, why don't you have one??" "I'd be you boyfriend" he thought "Well, its kinda hard to have a relationship when I'm only here 10% of the time. Besides no one has asked me in quite a while. Except Hojo of course."  
  
They sat in silence for a bit when Kagome remembered the popcorn "Oh, I forgot the pop-corn!" she said jumping up. She called Sasha who sleepily followed her to the kitchen.  
  
Kagome put the popcorn in the microwave and just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"."  
  
"Hi, Hojo"  
  
"."  
  
"Ya, I'm fine"  
  
"."  
  
"No, he's still here"  
  
"."  
  
"that's ok I'll be fine"  
  
As if he had planed it Byou ran by the kitchen door at full speed . Inuyasha was hot on his heels.  
  
"INUYASHA YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!" She screamed not moving the phone from her mouth. But Inuyasha didn't stop. She drooped the phone forgetting Hojo and ran after Inuyasha,  
  
By the time she got up stairs wit Sasha right behind her Inuyasha was in her room. Byou was on the bed and Inuyasha was crouched ready to spring at any secant.  
  
"Inuyasha I swear if touch him I'm NEVER returning to the fudal era." Inuyasha froze and prepared for her to sit him, but she just walked over to the bed and picked Byou.  
  
"Oh, SHIT I forgot Hojo!!" She screamed and ran down stairs.  
  
"Hello, Hello???"  
  
"Great." She sighed "What's wrong??" Inuyasha asked as he entered the room. "Hojo's gonna be here any secant." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha smirked "Good then I can tell him to back off cuz you my girl now!" He sounded so proud and egotistical it made her shrike. "WHAT???" Inuyasha ears fell flat against his head and he looked down.  
  
"I.I thought you said you wanted a boyfriend?" he blushed a little "I ummm. do but I thought you hated me?" Inuyasha's head shot up "WHAT!! NO!!" this time she blushed.  
  
"Oh, ok" She giggled and walked over to him "Inuyasha if you want to go out with someone you have to ask them first." He looked at her "Ok, ummm. Kagome do you uhhh. can I uhhh. how do I ask???" he tilted his head to one side and lifted one ear making Kagome giggle.  
  
"Just ask if I want to go see a movie. ummm to night??" He took a deep breath "Ok, Kagome do you want to go see a movie to night??" She giggled "Sure, how bout in the living room."  
  
Inuyasha nodded excitedly and the doorbell rang "That would be Hojo" she headed for the door and Inuyasha followed her but she stopped "Ears?" she said "Oh, ya" he went to get the hat.  
  
"Hello" Kagome said opening the door. "Kagome are you ok?? I herd you scream then the line went dead??" He sounded really worried and out of breath. "She's Fine!"  
  
Inuyasha answered from behind Kagome. He seemed even taller than he had the first time Hojo meet him. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU VULGAR BRUTE!!" Hojo screamed jumping in-between him and Kagome.  
  
"I suggest you leave before I hurt you!!" Hojo clinched his fists at his sides. Inuyasha smiled flashing his white fangs. "Is that a threat ??" Inuyasha lifted one eyebrow at the scrawny weakling before him.  
  
"Yes!! And you may be bigger then me but I'm a white belt in karate!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a what-the-hell-is-that look. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!!" he shouted.  
  
Then he said something he shouldn't have "KAGOME IS MY GIRLFRIEND!!" he cried. "WHAT?!?!" they said in unison "Well, she's going to be." He said quietly  
  
"You have no right to say that!!" Inuyasha yelled and razed his hand his claws ready to strike. "DEFEND YOUSELF MORTAL!!" Hojo stood to shocked to move.  
  
"INUYASHA!! NO!!" Kagome ran in between them "Please don't!!" she begged "If he's wants you then he's gonna have to fight me first. Just like Kogoua!!" All of a sudden it hit her.  
  
"Inuyasha he's not Kogoua he's just a boy!! Like Shippou! he doesn't under stand!!" Inuyasha snorted and put his hand down and Kagome turned to Hojo "You better leave" Hojo opened his mouth to say something but Kagome cut him off "Please just go!"  
  
Reluctantly he agreed and walked out the door "I'll see you at school!!" she called after him and shut the door.  
  
She sighed and looked up at Inuyasha "You've got to under stand things are very different in my time. If a girl you like has a boyfriend you DON'T kill him!! You convince her to brake up with him."  
  
Inuyasha nodded "Sorry, Kagome" she smiled at him "Its ok, lets go watch that movie." She said then paused "You go in the living room I'll be there in a sec"  
  
Inuyasha went and sat on the couch and Kagome ran up stairs. When she returned she had an arm full of pillows, and blankets and dropped them onto the cough covering up Inuyasha.  
  
"What's all this for??" he asked sticking his head up "So we can be comfortably and stay warm. Now you get comfy and I'll put in the video." She decided on 'Phantoms' she put it in and turned around.  
  
"Inuyasha?" He was laying long ways on his side pressed up against the back long the couch. "Where am I supposed to si. uhhh be?" she said avoiding the word sit. "Next to me." He said motioning to the room in front of him.  
  
She shrugged and went to turn off the lights. She made her way back to the living room with nothing but the TV for light. Halfway there she tripped over something "Oh, Sasha I'm sorry, come on" she got up and finished the walk to the cough.  
  
She dropped on to the cough next to Inuyasha and laid down then started the movie She shard a blanket with Inuyasha, but she just closeunuff to feel his body heat.  
  
"Sasha up!" in an instant Sasha was on the cough at their feet Kagome smiled and started watching the movie again.  
  
Two girls where about to open this oven. The music got intense and Inuyasha could feel Kagome tense up to. They opened the door but it was just cakes so she relaxed.  
  
The two girls relaxed to but all of a sudden two heads fell from the top of the oven. That did it Kagome screamed and jumped back slamming into Inuyasha. He didn't mind in fact it gave him an idea.  
  
He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close to him then he whispered in her ear "Its ok, I won't let any thing happen to you" his warm breath flowed over her face making her heart race.  
  
"Thank you." She barely managed "Your welcome." He answered and rested his head on her neck. "Kagome can I tell you something?" he asked still in a whisper "Ummm. sure"  
  
He turned her around in his arms so that there faces where inches apart "I ummm. I uhhh." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes "I LOVE YOU! There I said it."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it "I..I love you too." She choked Inuyasha opened his eyes with a sigh of relief. He moved his head froward, and caught her lips with his in a gentle kiss that sent an electric shook throw her system.  
  
Kagome broke the kiss and looked deep into his golden eyes "Oh, god I love you SO much!! Please just hold me"  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek as she breed her face into his Honiar. he held her tighter and rested his chin on her head. Silently they both thanked the gods for finally bring them together.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N  
  
Well, that's it told you my punctuation shit sux :) PLEASE REVIEW!!! This is my first and I need to know if I should keep righting and screw the whole damn thing!! Ok, I'm going to shut up now so you can go review.  
  
The Moon Goddess 


End file.
